Welcome to my wicked world
by Elena Katerina
Summary: Mal and Maleficent get banished to a small town called mystic falls where they thought they were the only evil ones but there not the only ones. there is more evil than them.
1. Chapter 1: New home new friends

We just got settled in our new Castle , sense we have to act like everyone else in this world even if it is boring, We also found out that we can use magic,but were not aloud to use it in front of citizens.

I got everything settled in my new room, which the walls are decorated dark purple, I have a purple gargoyle canopy bed that I took with me from the isle of the lost, I'm just sitting on my bed reading a book, Called Romeo and Juliet... I really don't get this at all, and I have school tomorrow which will not be at Dragon hall like at the isle but a different school, not the school for princes and princesses but just normal.

"MAL!" I heard my mother shout from down stairs, she seems like in a bad mood. "This Castle will never do!, these stairs are not like the ones we have at home!, this world is despicable." I start to laugh, It doesn't faze me that my mother would be unhappy with the new place were staying, Of course she hates it, I hate it. "Mal!" she shouts my name again. "What!" I respond,. "Time for bed,lights out my little nasty girl." she said all the way from down stairs. "OK!" I shout back. I hopped up off of my bed and on too the hard wooden floor that makes my purple combat boots , make a huge sound. I run towards the light, I quickly shut my light off. I run again, I jump straight on the bed, and kick off my combat boots and throw them on the floor, I kick back my covers and cover me up. Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life. I lay down close my eyes and drift off to sleep,till tomorrow. I wake up with my alarm clock, laughing evilly... Really, ah just let me sleep some more. It's never going to end. I finally hit it with my fist to make it stop. I kick the covers off of me, I quickly jump out of my bed hitting the floor. I quickly go to my bag, and unzip it to get clothes out of there. I put on my short purple shirt with the black leather sleeves and my green pants. I also put my combat boots on. I hurry up and do my hair, I magically do a spell that will make a bathroom door appear, There was a dark purple door, I quickly go inside and put dioderint on and brush my teeth, I quickly go out of the bathroom. and head out of my bedroom door,

I run so fast down stairs that my feet are going CA LUMP! every time. I see Mom, Down stairs doing magic as well. She didn't recognize me. I hurry through the kitchen and into the living room, Through the front door,... Mom's already had a last name for us, Maleficent Gollum and Maleficent Gollum also known as Mal Gollum. I run so fast out of the yard and down the street, I didn't care about cars passing by, I could just use magic to make them stop. so I can cross, our Castle was across from the school. I ran so fast towards the school, I saw it the school filled with boring people.

I made it to school grounds. "Check out the new girl, Maleficent Gollum." I heard a guy say to another guy they wearing jock jackets. "ha ha Maleficent Gollum what a weird name." they both laugh. I walk straight up to them. "Hello boy's My name is Maleficent Gollum but you can call me Mal." "Mal Gollum, ha ha that's even better." I heard one of them say. "You know what would be more better is if you showed me a tour of the entire school." I said with a smile. "Sure, like were even going to do that." "Of course you are," I did a little magic, to make there hair have bold spots. "Man your hair." "Your hair man." "What the heck?,Mal." they say to me. "What I didn't do anything." "Sure you didn't." they tell me. "I didn't." I did some more magic to make there hair back the way it was. "My hair it's back to normal." "What are you some Witch..." "No." "Your name sure say's it though Maleficent Gollum." "My name has nothing to do with it, I'm Just a goth girl." "Who was named Maleficent, let me guess your mother loved villains." "You could say that, she is very unique." "Sure she is." "Tyler, stop picking on the new girl OK." I saw a girl with long brown hair with brown eyes and olive skin. she was wearing a short sleeve red shirt with jeans and shoes that were black and white. "Sorry Elena, It's just Maleficent here ticked me off." "Tyler don't call her Maleficent I'm sure that's not her name." She say's to him. "Actually that is my name, My name is Maleficent Gollum but you can call me Mal." I tell her with a smile. "OK Mal." Elena say's to me. "You can show me around,Elena " I said with a smile. "Of course, I would love too." She say's to me. "Elena!" I heard a girl call her she had black hair with green eyes and Coca Skin. she was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with some cool shoes. "OK,Bonnie." Elena called her by the name Bonnie. She grabs my hand and we start walking towards Bonnie. "Elena there you are, and this must be Maleficent Gollum." she say's to me with a smile. "Just Mal." I say to her with a smile. "Ok,Mal,Elena lets go." we head into the school... Elena and Bonnie go up to there lockers. I see a girl with blonde hair,green eyes and pale skin she was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt with jeans and shoes. "How is she is she ok?" she asked Bonnie. "Caroline I'm right here." Elena tells her. "Elena you poor girl." I saw Caroline hugged Elena and said. "How are you?" "I'm fine Thank you." Elena say's back to her. I just kept on looking at them. "Um,Caroline this is Maleficent Gollum." Bonnie say's to her. "It's just Mal." I tell them. "I like it, it's so cool, wait did you dye your hair purple, cause it looks amazing." Caroline say's to me. "Thank you." I say to her with a smile. "Well I see you girls, later and I guess Mal will be seeing a lot of each other." she tells them and then to me. I saw Caroline walk away. "All of you girls just seem so nice, It's nice to know that I can make friends with you all." I tell them with a smile. "You seem nice too Mal." They both say to me. "By the way, I think you have history with us." Elena say's to me. "Ok then." I tell them with a smile. We all walk down the hallway together. We stop to see a guy, in a leather jacket... he seems like he would be a prince. It's only a matter of time when I see his face, I'm sure it's Prince Ben from Aurodon King Beast and Queen Belle's Son, the golden prince. Too bad Evie isn't here this would make her day. I say to myself. I saw Elena staring at another boy. "I'll be right back." she say's to Bonnie and Me. "Ok." We both say. I saw Elena going into the boy's bathroom. I kept on staring at him. Sure it's prince Ben, trying to fit in by wearing clothing. "Please be hot." i heard Bonnie say. When he turned around, I see he was looking straight at me. he just kept on walking, Ok maybe that's not prince Ben. But another Prince perhaps, Me and Bonnie made our way out . Next stop for us was History. With . We hurried to get to the class, me and Bonnie opened up the door so fast and go inside to find our seats. I saw a seat in the back. "I see we have two new students today,One is a girl Who I'm thinking your Maleficent Gollum right?" the teacher asked me. "Yes sir, but you can call me Mal." I tell him. I quickly sit down in my seat. I saw Elena coming in to the classroom. she hurried to her seat. I noticed the new guy was coming in as well. He quickly gets to a seat and sits down. "Now Class can begin." say's to the whole class. "Your name is Stefan Salvatore?" he asked the new guy. "Yes sir." "Any relation to the settlers here at mystic falls." "Distant." I heard Stefan say. "OK, then now we know are new students, Maleficent Gollum and Stefan Salvatore, now lets continue with history." History was so boring... There wasn't any evil in it. So of course being Maleficent's daughter the most powerful Villian, I was technically evil, me and my mother are the most evil mistresses in the world. But sense She doesn't exist in this world she's not aloud to show herself to the world, unlike me. I have to go to school. and it just so happens that I'm named after my mother even though I'm Called Mal. everyone stared at me, like I was some kind of science experiment. "Maleficent, pay attention." said to me. "Yes sir." Was all I could say, I payed close attention. I felt someone staring at me. It was Stefan. "Stefan...Why are you staring at me, out of all the girls me." I said out loud. "Your names Maleficent Gollum, are you from another country Gollum sounds like German." "No I'm not German." "oh so your mother named you after the most terrifying villian which is on Sleeping beauty she cursed the princess on her sixteenth birthday she would die but she didn't." "Don't harass people." I tell him. "Maleficent I'm sorry." "It's Mal." "Mal I'm sorry." he said to me. I just ignored him. Soon the bell rang. I quickly hop up from my seat and run out the door, I ran down the hallway, and out the door. "Mal!" Elena Called me. "Yeah." I said. "Where not supposed to skip school, and sense this is your first day, you might want to stay and not go." she tells me. "Fine,Elena I'll Stay." I tell her. "Good." she say's and runs off to second period. Second period ... I have french... Which I hated French... it only reminds me of Aurodon. and Prince Ben. So I skipped it. Instead I spent Second Period doing Magic. which was outside. when I heard the bell ring for second periods over. I Ran back inside of the school. My third period was Math. So I actually went to my math class. it was a bore, all they did was numbers, Finally it was lunch time. I ran out of the math class and headed down to the cafeteria, I saw Elena Gilbert,Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes walking together, I also saw Stefan Salvatore walking with them.

Well he was walking with Elena and smiling at her. Wow that was fast, so he picked Elena that he likes. I see he likes her, just the way he stares at her,with intriguing eyes. I hurried up and walked into the cafeteria doors. I quickly found a table and sat down. I saw them walking to my table. "Hey Mal,mind if we sit with you" Elena asked me. "No I don't mind." I said with an evil smile. They all sat around me, just looking at me. "Did you dye your hair that color?" Stefan asked me. "Yes I did." I said with a evil smile. actually no I didn't this was my natural hair color, everyone thought I dyed it this color,So of course I have to say yes I did dye my hair this color. "It's quite beautiful." Stefan say's to me. he thinks it's beautiful... Really does he not know that I hate him. "Thanks Stefan." I said with a awkward voice. "So Mal,you should totally try out for cheer leading we could use new members." Caroline said all Princess. "No thanks Caroline,I don't do cheer leading." "Oh, well that's ok." She say's to me with a smile. "So how are you liking your first day here?" Elena asked Stefan. "It's good." he told Elena. "How about you Mal, how are you liking your first day here?" she asked me. "I completely Hate it." Which was true I did. she just looked at me like ok then. "At least you made friends even if you hate school." Bonnie tells me. "Yeah of course." Was all I could say. finally the lunch bell ranged. I quickly get up and start making my way for the door, I see Stefan... Staring at me again... Wait I thought he liked Elena. not me. I just ignored him and made my way out of the door. I headed down the hallway, so fast that not even the girls can catch me.


	2. Chapter 2: Causing trouble

Chapter 2. Causing Trouble.

I run so fast down the hallway, and head towards outside. I decided to skip fourth period, I did some more magic, matter of fact. a lot of magic. Sense I'm Maleficent's daughter Practicing Magic was a good way to get better at it. I basically turned tree's into gnomes and back all fourth period I was doing that, I didn't care about Chorus class, I don't know why they even gave me that, It's not like I sing... Magic was the only thing I was good at, as far as I was concern. I didn't sing for no one not even my own mother, So what makes them think that I'll sing for them? Magic isn't the only thing I was good at. I was also good at causing trouble, which I love. At Dragon hall all we learned was how to cause trouble to be evil. But now I'm in this strange world, where you can't do magic infront of people cause it's called making a scene like I care. True I made friends With Elena,Bonnie and Caroline they were nice girls,too nice for me, I'm Evil unlike them. There consirdered princesses in my book. Especially Caroline she could pass for Aurora's Daughter the way she has blonde hair and all, and too peppy. But she's a nice girl. they all are. Now Stefan is something else, he stares at me, all the time and well it kind of ticks me off just a little bit. then goes to staring at me then to Elena which I can see love in his eyes for her. There perfect for each other. So why does he have to stare at me... What am I his second choice. I just can't like guys like him, they there all perfect. just like princes. which I hate... I heard the bell finally ring, So instead of going back into the school, I ran all the way across the schools ground making my way towards across the street, So I can get back to my castle with my mother whose all by herself, I'm finally into my yard, I quickly go into my castle. I go into the living room. I see my mother on the couch, watching TV.

"Mal how was school?" she asked me with evil in her voice. "It was good." I said to her with an evil smile. "Did you make someone cry today?" she asked me. "Nope,But I did meet some girls, that remind me of princesses there really nice, but there not evil and there's this guy Stefan Salvatore he could pass for a prince which I hate him, but the girls seem quite nice there names are Elena Gilbert,Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes." I tell her, hoping she wouldn't mind if I hung out with them. "Mal,you said these girls remind you of princesses,well that's such ashamed, you didn't meet no one who was Evil like us, I don't believe there's anyone so evil like us, It's a shame you met girls that could be Princesses instead of villains like us." She tells me shaking her head. "I know, But at least I made friends isn't that enough." I told my mother while looking straight into her eyes. "I suppose that's enough, But if you meet someone evil tomorrow ditch those princesses and hang out with the evilets." She told me with another evil smile. "OK,mom I will." I said to her, I walked passed her and into the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry. so I went upstairs and into my room. Finally I was in my room, where everything was dark purple. I quickly go to my window, I pushed back,my dark purple curtain and looked out of my window. I saw Elena,Bonnie and Caroline. Walking out the school I even saw Stefan. He was looking around, I see he spotted Elena, but didn't go up to her to even talk to her. I think he was looking for me. Why does that not surprise me. I saw him staring somewhere, I knew it he was looking over here at me and my mother's castle. But he didn't dare to come over here. I saw Elena walking off of the school grounds and headed over to my castle. I heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be." I heard my mother say with a evil hint in her voice. "Mom,I'll get it!" I shout out where she can hear me. "Fine!" she shouts back. I quickly go towards my door and hurry down stairs with out even shutting my door. I'm in the kitchen I quickly run into the living room, I get the front door, I quickly open it. I see Mom going into the kitchen. "Hey Is Mal here?" She asked before she knew it was me. "Yes I'm here, What do you want Elena?" I asked her feeling irritated. "You left school so early did you even go to your fourth period class," She asked me. "I was feeling sick earlier so I left." "You just left the school grounds and went home?" she asked me curiously. "Yes." "Mal, you can't just leave whenever you want, it's not right." "Sure it is, I went to first period and second period and third period." I told her. "Really?" she asked me. "Yes." "Mal, I'm inviting you over to the grill later on with me,Bonnie and Caroline." "Thanks Elena...Well you better go home before your parent's look for you." "Oh...My parents died in a car crash last spring over wickery bridge." She looked quite sad. "I'm sorry Elena,I had no Idea, So are you living with your grandparents then." "No I'm living with my aunt, actually, Mal it's ok I knew you didn't know, so of course you would ask that question." "Oh well not all of us can have two parents or any parents at all, well have parents and then they die." "What makes you say that?" she asked me. "I live with my mom, My dad left like a long time like after I was born I never heard from him sense." I told her with a smile. "So you live with your mom?, Is she here I would love to meet her I'm sure she's very nice and unique." "Mom's busy, right now, so sorry you can't." I Wish Elena would go away, right now. Mom's probably going to say something in a minute... "But you will come to the grill right?" she asks me again. "Yes,I'll be there." "Great, I'll see you tonight then." she say's to me then turns around walking out of my yard and down the road. I quickly shut the door. I see Mom coming back into the living room. "So Mal, who was that one of the girls, I'm guessing?" She asks me. "Yes it was Elena." I told her with a smile. "What did Elena want?" she asks me again. "She invited me to the grill tonight,Can I go?" I ask my mother with an evil smile. "Of course you can, You can make Stefan's life miserable...Sense he can't have you, Wear something pretty, but still dark." She tells me. "Like what, I have nothing." "Wear this dress, with this leather jacket, and purple scarf." she tells me. She throws me the dress, its Dark purple and short. I saw some boots I could wear with it. "Thanks Mom." "No problem sweet heart." She tells me with an evil smile. Stefan will love me... he'll love me so much, That he'll be torn between Elena and me. I hurry out of the living room and into the kitchen, then going straight upstairs into my room. I quickly, Read something for a few hours. until tonight comes. it's taking forever. I heard someone texted me but who? It was Evie. Hey,Mal, How are you doing?,I miss you Jay and Carlos are all I have besides my mother,So tell me did you meet any new friends, Were Still your best friends right? ~EVIE. I knew Evie would ask me that question, So I decided to write back. Yes,Evie you and Jay and Carlos are still my best friends, I made some friends here, but there like Princesses to me, there names are Elena ,Bonnie and Caroline there nice girls, and I also met Stefan he's new just like me. And he reminds me of Prince Ben... King Beasts and Queen Belle's son. The golden prince of Aurodon. Stefan stares at me a lot then he stares at Elena, So I don't know who he likes... But Elena invited me to something called the grill. So I'm going to torture Stefan. Isn't a brilliant plan I'm actually going to wear a dress tonight. Can you believe it. X*MAL*X. I sent the message. It will probably be awhile before Evie can message me back. Sense the Isle has no Satellite and no WiFi and no cell service she has to write it on paper, and here it will come as text message. Sense I now have a cell phone. It's so nice to hear from Evie true she's a princess but she's an Evil princess. Sense Her mother is the Evil Queen. But Evie's always been my best friend at first we had problems, all of us. but now were best friends. I miss them, I wish we could all cause trouble together. Instead of just me. But I guess it has to be this way, sense King Beast Banished us from the isle of the lost. and into this world, I guess he figured My mom was the most evil and powerful villain yet and her daughter was just like her. So I figured, Prince Ben is like his father, wanting us gone too. It sickens me. I put my phone away on my desk, and layed down on my bed. Until tonight. I soon fell asleep, I woke up to my mother's voice. "Mal!,Wakey,wakey!" she shouts at me. She was in my room, "Now hurry up and get dressed into this dress, I hopped off of my bed on to the wooden floor, where my combat boots made a huge noise. I took off my purple shirt , then my combat boots and threw them into my closet. I threw my purple shirt on my dresser. I sat down on my bed to take off my green pants, My mom threw me the dress, I quickly put it on me. My mother put on the boots for me. I hopped off my bed again these boots made a huge noise. My mother grabs me to my mirror, she puts some blush on me. "Now you are beautiful, the Evil Queen has taught me, this. Sense she say's your daughter will be asked on a date from a boy." Mom tells me, She gives me the jacket. I put it on. Along with the purple scarf. "You are beautiful,Mal." She tells me again. "Stefan will have no Idea what's coming to him." I say to with an evil tone. Me and my mother walk out of my bedroom door and hurry down stairs. through the kitchen and into the living room. I hugged my mother. "Mom, I'll see you later on." I say to her. "OK, that's my nasty little girl." she say's to me. I let go of her and headed out of the door. I saw a Car, that was dark purple parked in our drive way. I hurried to it. I quickly go around the driver side. I quickly get in it. and shut my door. I rode off on to the road and into town. I saw many places. There it was the grill. I drove into the grill parking lot. I quickly shut off the car and hopped out of the car. I slammed my door, I walked into the grill. There I saw Bonnie with a guy, She was talking to him. "Wait is that Maleficent Gollum?" Tyler asked the guy. "Yeah that is." "The witch actually looks hot." I saw Tyler coming up to me. "Hello Maleficent." he said to me. "Hello boy's, I see your staring at me... and did you just call me a witch, how kind of you." "That was supposed to be an insult, Maleficent clearly you don't understand." "I do understand Tyler, You want me all to your self, Wow I knew you liked unique girls with Villian names." I said to him and walked off. "Whoa, she told you Ty." I heard the other boy's say to him. "She's just messing with me is all." I heard Tyler say. Tyler was so easy, to get too. I knew he hated me. As did I, I hated Tyler too. I walked over to Bonnie. "Hey Mal, I love your outfit, and don't worry your not a witch, no matter what Tyler Lockwood say's." Bonnie Tells me. "Bonnie's right you know." I saw Caroline with her blonde hair and blue dress. "Thank you Bonnie,Thank you Caroline." I say to both of them. "I'm Matt Donovan, nice to meet you Mal,Don't worry about Tyler he's just playing around he does that." Matt tells me. "I know how Tyler is, He picks on freaks like me." I tell Matt, with a smile. I saw Elena and Stefan walking into the door. They were walking over to me,Bonnie and Caroline plus Matt. It made me think Matt used to date Elena. No wonder he was staring at her with broken blue eyes. I saw Matt got up out of the seat and started walking over there by Tyler Lockwood the jerk of mystic falls. "Hey Mal,you made it! and your wearing a leather jacket with a purple scarf and a dark purple dress with purple boots. Your also wearing make up." Elena seemed surprise like she already knew me. "Mal, you look beautiful, with your dress on not that you weren't beautiful before when we met you, but now your just stunning," Caroline tells me. "Thank you Caroline." I say to her with a smile. "Yeah you all missed it Tyler was calling mal by her real name and calling her a witch,and that is so not right by any means, so What if her real name is Maleficent and her last name is Gollum that still no excuse so what if she has short purple hair with green eyes and pale skin, To me Mal is just a regular goth girl." Bonnie tells them. "Yeah she's right." Elena say's to Bonnie. "To me, I think Tyler likes Mal, Sense he just picks on her, to me he likes Mal, she's different and unique." I heard Stefan say. Ugh... Stefan, your the only one that stares at me, during classes out of classes. And yet you like Elena too. You want a little evil in your life don't you. You must have a thing for Villains. then again you must love princesses too sense you like Elena here. "Stefan's probably right Mal,Tyler does seem to pick at you a lot." Elena tells me. "OK enough about that jerk." I say out loud where Tyler and everyone else can hear me. "What did you just say witch." I heard Tyler all the way over here. "Excuse me,Elena,Bonnie ,Caroline and Stefan,I have to go see the jerk now." I get up from my seat and start making my way over there. "You don't know when to give up Maleficent, let me guess your going to do some magic again like you did last time." Magic, of course why did I not see that coming. I did do a little Magic. To his hair again this time I made him bold. "See you are a Witch just like I thought,You'll pay for this Maleficent." "Oh sure I will." I said as I walked away back over to Elena ,Bonnie,Caroline and Stefan. "Mal, what did you just do to Tyler, he's actually bold." Elena said to me. "Yeah I know he is, so what he deserved it." "Mal,can I talk to you?" I heard Stefan ask me. "Sure." I said to him with a smile. I see Stefan getting up from his chair. He walked over here to me. He grabbed me by my arm and yanked me up from my chair, he was pulling me over to the corner.

"Mal... what you just did to Tyler was wrong, So tell me do you practice witch craft sense I know goth girls do that." "Stefan I don't do witch craft, I just do what I can... and that is to make people's life miserable, you see what I did to Tyler." "Mal, tell me did you dye your hair purple or is it naturally purple?" he asked me. "I dyed it purple Stefan, why do you ask." "tell the truth mal." He said to me. "Fine it's naturally Purple, I'm not a witch, just to let you know I'm the most powerful villains daughter who happeneds to be an evil fairy who cursed princess aurora. I'm Maleficent s daughter, of course my mother named me after her, But everyone calls me Mal, Me and my mother where banished by King Beast and Queen Belle of Aurodon we were banished from the isle of the lost and now we have to live in this small town called mystic falls." I totally just told him my secret. "Your really maleficent's daughter aren't you?" he asked me. "Yes. now I want you to forget what I told you all you know is My name is Maleficent Gollum I'm a goth girl who does witch craft like any other goth girl and I dyed my hair purple." I told Stefan. "Mal I can't forget I have a secret too I'm a Vampire...who wants to live peacefully with humans." he tells me. "So we both have secrets, then, Stefan I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." I tell him with a smile. "OK." was all he said to me. "Good, now lets go back over there and tell them I do witch craft." I say with a smile. "OK." me and Stefan walk back over there. "Stefan,Mal is everything ok?" Elena asks us. "Yes, you see I practice witch craft, of course all goth girls do that." I tell them. "Go make Tyler's hair go back." Bonnie tells me. "OK." I said with an evil smile. I walk over to Tyler again. I did a little magic again to turn Tyler's hair back to normal. "I'm sorry Tyler next time don't be such a jerk." I told him and walk back over there with Elena,Bonnie,Caroline and Stefan. "I did as you wished Bonnie Bennett." I told her with a smile. "Thank you Mal Gollum." she said to me with a smile. "Your welcome." My phone was buzzing, I looked at it, It said Evie. Mal!, I'm so sorry it's not right for you to banished out of the isle of the lost, It's not right. Jay and Carlos told me to tell you Hey! and they miss you as well...Dragon Hall has tought me a lot. Of course me,Jay and Carlos hang out together at My place. It's not the same with out you, Mom, say's that with out Maleficent around she is in charge of everything...So I'm sorry she took your mother's place as the head Villian on the Isle. So we all miss you,Mom misses Maleficent she say's it's hard to be the head villain you have to run everything. Gastons sons Gaston and Gaston asked me out, Can you believe that? Me, the daughter of the evil queen asked out by Gaston's sons. How could I ever go or refuse, Your lucky you got Stefan. the new guy, you said he is more like a prince and your new friends Elena,Bonnie and Caroline are like princesses, well there not real princesses. like me... Well Mal, when ever you have time message me back I'll be Waiting for your reply,It sucks writing on paper just to message you.

~EVIE.

Evie finally wrote me back, I know it must be hard on her and her mother, Her mother being the head Villian mom won't like this. But she rather have the evil queen be the head villain instead of Cruella De Vil,... So I guess it's hard not having us around. "Hey Mal, who messaged you?" Caroline asked me. "My friend her name is Evie Wyatt and she is into girly stuff, she's not goth like me." I tell Caroline. "Oh Well I would love to meet Evie." She said to me smiling, "You can't she lives far away." I tell her. "Oh I bet you miss her." Elena tells me. "Yeah I do." I saw Stefan looking at me. he wrote down his number,, I put it in my phone. I see Elena doing the same thing. I see everyone writing down there numbers. I put everyone in my phone. My phone buzzed again. It was Stefan... Mal, is Evie a villains daughter as well? I quickly reply. Yes she is the Evil Queens Daughter and she's my best friend along with Jay the son of Jafar and Carlos De Vil Cruella De Vil's son, there all my best friends and I miss them, case you haven't noticed. Evie wrote on paper and it immediately comes as a text in this world. I sent the message to Stefan. Soon my phone buzzed again. It was Jay.

MAL! I miss you, I heard Evie wrote to you,it's not the same with out you on the isle I hang with Evie and Carlos most of the time, Carlos has been wanting to write you as well, but he's been busy, Dad is always wanting me to steal new stuff so we can have it for our shop,have you heard Evie's Mother took over for Maleficent that is just messed up, The Evil Queen as the head Villian sense you and Maleficent have been Banished to another world, that is not this one, Have you made any guy friends yet?,Well I should know you by now, no one could ever replace me, Right... Well I better go before dad ends up doing the dirty work on his own and he hates to do that so, Please message me back.

X JAY.

I quickly reply to Jay. Jay I miss you too and don't worry no one can ever replace you or Carlos You two our the best guy friends that a girl could ever have,my first day Some Jerk name Tyler has been picking on me and well you know me. I love to be apart of what ever is going on, He calls me a witch, everyone thinks I'm just a goth girl that does witchcraft in this world, I met a couple of girls, they seemed nice enough to be my friends, some remind me of Evie, but no one can replace her pretty blue head. same to you guys. I got to go Jay, Bye for now.

X*MAL*X.

I press the send button, So the message that I sent Jay went through. It will be a while before him or Evie write back, sense they have to write on paper. "Mal, who was that texted you just a minute ago?" Elena asks me. "That Was Jay Owens he also lives for away just like Evie." I tell Elena with a smile. "So Evie Wyatt and Jay Owens there your best friends?" Bonnie asks me. "Yes as well as Carlos Lopez there all my best friends, but they live far away." I tell them with a smile. "Oh my, I can't Imagine Bonnie or Caroline living faraway from me, just to text them." Elena tells me. "Well I can't call them,only text." "That is so messed up." Caroline say's out loud. "Yeah it is messed up." I say out loud. "Mal, your so pretty." Caroline say's to me.

"Thank you Caroline." I say To her with a smile. I see a man, in the bar just staring at me. Why does everyone have to stare at me. "OK you guys I'm leaving." I make my way towards the door, I feel like Someones watching me and it's not Stefan... I run out of the door, I run to my car, I almost made it... till someone, stops in front of me. that I don't recognize. "Who are you?" I asked him, he had black hair and blue eyes, with pale skin. "Your actually Maleficent's daughter, your named after her aren't you but everyone calls you mal." he tells me. "Yes that would be me, How do you know that about me, what are you stalking me." "You could say I heard it from somewhere." He tells me with an evil grin. "From who?" I asked him. "Stefan he's my younger brother were Vampire's were more evil, than you and your evil fairy mother." "OK, let me guess Stefan told you about me." I said to him with an evil smile. "I heard him talking to you, Mal... he told you what he was." "That's true, so what are you going to suck my blood now?" I asked him. "Sucking Maleficent's daughter's blood, now why would I want to do that, when you and your mother can help me." He tells me. "Help you with what?" I asked him. "Getting helped to get Katherine back." he tells me. "OK like I care about some vampire named Katherine." I tell him. I was headed to my car, "Mal, you and your mother are the only ones that can help." "I don't help anyone." I tell him with an evil smile. "The names Damon Salvatore, If you change your mind." He tells me. I just ignore him and start walking towards my car, I quickly open up the door and hop in inside and shut my door, I quickly drive off.

I drive down


End file.
